


Pirate Lover

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: World of Final Fantasy (Video Game 2016)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 07:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: Lann's twenty and has learned all of his firsts were well...a dream. That is a problem.





	Pirate Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick short fic that I intended to be longer but also I kinda like where I stopped.
> 
> I make no promises that it will be more because I've made mentions before and felt really bad about not continuing the idea.
> 
> Also I am insulted at how lacking the Lann m/m fic are so you know. Expect more if I can write it.
> 
> Cheers!

So here's the thing, time _stopped_ , but that didn't mean they hadn't grown or aged in this weird time place. Okay so they clearly were some type of immortal creature but Lann was pretty sure that he was at least eighteen? Twenty?

Time was weird and being immortal was also very weird.

Point was.

Point was, Lann was _twenty_ and still hadn't ever been on a date.

Okay a real date, because dates in some weird foggy dream world didn't count.

But how did you _get_ a date? Lann's not dumb, even if he likes playing the role with his sister in front of strangers (having a _dumb_ twin is always a good tactic with strangers), but they're saving the world here. Not exactly the best time for a date or even asking someone out.

It had been very _tempting_ to ask Warrior of Light but Lann's throat had tightened at the worst possible second.

Talk about _actually_ sounding like an idiot.

Reynn would never let him live that down, she knew him too well, and she hadn't when Tama wasn't around at least.

Now though here was a perfect opportunity, right?

In the plains, right after a battle. Using his first personal Champion medal.

Balthier.

Alone.

Wind picked up and grass flew past them.

A detached part of Lann thought it was a little...romantic.

Reynn was...somewhere, hopefully getting a decent meal foraged, that wasn't a Mirage. Mirages that had decided Lann alone would be an easy target.

"My work here is done, then, I believe." Balthier's voice is soothing and equal parts sexy. He turns to disappear back into the medallion or wherever Champions go when they aren't summoned.

Both twins tried not to think on it too hard. It just made their heads hurt honestly.

Lann had to say something, before the man disappeared. This would be his only chance for who knows how long. He couldn't exactly ask Balthier in front of Reynn, "W-wait!"

Balthier paused and turned around, already light was starting to seep into his being sending him off no doubt, "Do you need something else?" He raised a brow.

"I...I..." Lann swallowed and shit, the light was starting to grow.

Balthier other brow rose and then he laughed, a hearty sound that made Lann flush, "Ah, I see...Well, you're a bit young for me. But how about a kiss for luck?"

Before Lann could muster a response to that, much less feel anything but his heart thumping or the way his face heated, there were lips against his.

Stunning Brown eyes gazing into his, a bare touch of flesh against flesh, the man was--was a _man_ not a miniature version but an actual Jiant or no just a _person_ , and Lann's world spun.

Balthier laughed, a warm puff against his lips, "You didn't think you were the only one who could do that little trick, hmm? Ta-ta, love." With a light sound of waves crashing against cliffs Balthier was gone.

Lann stared at the spot where his _first_ _kisser_ was, and touches his lips. It was chaste, and not exactly what he wanted, but, but it _worked_. He feels a little faint. "Oh my Ifrit!" He sputters a stupid grin on his face.

 


End file.
